


Gift It Meaning

by In_Hind_Sight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Christmas, Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Levi!, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Relationship, Reincarnation, christmas 2017, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/pseuds/In_Hind_Sight
Summary: The significance of a gift is worth a lot more than the gift itself.





	Gift It Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/gifts).



> To my lovely friend Serpex X3

Gunmetal eyes are attached to the synchronized dance, sparkling snowflakes seem to perform outside his window. The swirls of ice designed like an art piece on the glass barrier.

For the Survey Corps, snow proves to be quite a challenge when training in, but nonetheless cadets are made and expected to practice even if the weather represents heaven or hell.

Luckily for the soldiers, training is withheld today. The snow choosing to make its appearance on a day the scouting regiments use as a day off for it's soldiers.

This being true for the cadets at least, because while they can laugh, frolic or whatever kinda whimsical shit young people do these days- Levi is stuck indoors with nothing but his pen, a multitude of reports and zero drive to finish them.

Erwin had prospected for Levi to possibly take a break today as well (which was rare and much needed), his reason being something like 'today should have an exception, right?'-but Levi refused, knowing if he didn't complete these papers he'd surely fall behind. Which wouldn't prove to be helpful for anyone.

It's an insignificant day today anyhow.

Through hazy distraction, Levi makes out the sound of knuckles rapping on the solid wood of his door. He calls out his permission to let the visitor in.

Slowly the door is pushed open as the intruder carefully and skillfully balances a full tray, leaving both his hands occupied before setting it on the empty space near Levi and the abominable paperwork.

"Eren." Levi's voice rings out clearly over the silence that had presumably taken over while the subordinate had turned to leave.

The alluded turns back around, vibrant eyes the colour of evergreen facing him with curiosity.

The Captain reaches into his drawer, pulling out an object before offering it up to the shining doe- eyed boy.

"Take this."

Upon seeing the item Eren's eyes widen in impossible disbelief at it's reveal.

"Uh... Sir?"

Annoyed at having his arm outstretched for so long, Levi answers "Take this, I don't want it. That's an order."

Stepping back towards the large oak desk Eren takes both hands and cups the round object into his palms daintily as if it might disappear from where it lay, continuing to stare at it in absolute wonder.

Then switching that delightful gaze back at his Corporal.

Levi sighs, "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes... It's an Orange."

"Correct."

"I-I didn't know they'd still be grown at this time of year, if ever. I thought markets stopped carrying them while food's become scarce. "

Even then they hadn't been popularly sold. The citrus ridden fruit was a rarity amongst the usual, apples, some berries and the occasional pear, but one would never see an orange in the store window unless it was being showcased or the fruit was just a handcrafted model.

Eren had had an orange on only one other occasion in his life. It had been when he was very young and his father had returned from working abroad when he'd come home with a single fruit and gifted it for his mother and him to share.

He'd adored the fruit back then.

It would sometimes lie in his head that he'd only wished he'd savoured it more. As he'd never thought he'd receive the chance to eat one again.

Obviously that has been proven false. With the sacred fruit resting in his palms and Corporal Levi's silver gunmetal eyes staring blankly at him.

Still, he's unsure.

"Is there something wrong?" Levi asks gruffly, switching his attention to once again look out at the frosty window.

"Where did you get this?" Eren asks and Levi raises thin brows at his subordinates ignorance of his questions. Deciding he'll let it slide for now.

"Does it matter, I just saw it the other day and bought it. "

"You don't want it, Sir?"

Levi sighs, "No, it's too sweet and I don't like the citrus. Stuff like that is what brats prefer, ain't it?"

"I guess.... "

"Are you going to take it or not?" Levis voice becomes irritated, "I could always give it to shit-glasses Hanji, but trust me I really don't want to waste it on-"

Eren is looking at him, green eyes sparkling in more tones than the older man can even count, seeing those irises even from a few feet closer than they usually are, Levi can clearly see that the pattern of them are more intricate than that of the millions of snowflakes glittering on his window pane.

Eren smiles at him, a real smile. Not like the ones Levi usually sees when he's trying to awkwardly laugh at one of his shit jokes or trying to politely turn down Hanji and her intrusive experiments. But one that Levi's only seen directed towards one of his bratty friends. Where Eren has truly been happy.

But now it's being directed towards Levi, caused by something he did.

Levi fears he might die there.

"Ok, Corporal. I'll take it" Eren says before turning to leave, orange now gently held in hand. He opens the door to Levi's office.

"Thank you for the gift, Captain Levi. "

"You're not allowed to share it with any other brats, little shit"

A soft chuckle is heard as the subordinate begins to close the door.

Levi knew it was a stupid idea.

He's such a liar.

Levi had thought of the brunet the moment he'd seen the basket of fruit at the tea shop.

The shop owner being the generous woman she was had given him a small bargain since he was always such a loyal customer. But it was still expensive as bloody fuck.

Maybe it was cause he felt bad for being so awful for the boy, maybe it was because he was the longest lasting brat in his squad.

Or perhaps-

Before fully closing the door on its hinges, Levi can see Eren smiling at himself before he wishes the corporal something that; if he were a weaker man, would make his heart stop.

These words spoken gently but not without meaning before he closes the wooden door-

"Happy Birthday, Captain. "  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The door shuts, the sound of someone shaking their boots off of snow that must surely be on them, judging from the feral weather outdoors.

Eren sits at the foot of the Christmas tree. Still tanned hands ,despite the cold weather, carefully arranging presents underneath it, his back turned towards the newcomer. Although, he already knows who it is.

He leans over to retrieve an ornament that had recently fallen down before setting it back in its proper place.

"How's the weather?" He asks, adjusting a bow on the tree before he turns back to look.

Levi's shrugging off his coat at the doorway still, gunmetal eyes focusing on ridding the fabric of every miniscule ice crystal.

"Oh, it's not too bad."

Eren hummed, resting a hand on the polished hardwood floor and leaning in the older man's direction, a golden ring shining a splendid hue on his second to left-most finger, "I'd say. It looked pretty bad when you left, I told you I could've just gone."

"I had to pick up some things" Levi responds, Eren rolls his eyes.

"Don't tell me you only just got me a Christmas present now" Eren teases, glittering eyes riddled with mirth.

"I did get you a Christmas present."

"Really?" Green eyes vibrant enough to rival their evergreen tree suddenly turn bright, although Levi can tell he's trying his best not to look excited.

"Yeah." Levi starts walking towards where Eren is sitting on the floor next to their decently sized evergreen fir tree.

Plopping beside Eren on the glazed floor, the darkly haired man leans over to give his significant other a kiss, "You look gorgeous, by the way."

And even though Levi says this quite often (definitely not without truth as he's always found his darling to be uncommonly beautiful) it's always causes Eren's face to grow pink and make him face away.

Today is no exception.

"Oh my- Levi you're so embarrassing."

Levi kisses his cheek softly.

Eren huffs, "Someone's in a good mood today."

"Brat. Do you want your gift or not?"

"Now?"

"It would be better if you got it now"

Eren makes a gleeful sound, closing his eyes and holding out both his palms, the manner looking a bit childish to Levi.

"Don't think you can try anything funny just because it's nearly your birthday, Mr. Ackerman"

Levi chooses not to respond as he reaches his hand inside of the plastic bag, deciding it a fruitless activity before just dropping the entire bag, the weight of it catching Eren by surprise as he nearly drops the bag. Forcing him to open one his eyes as he curiously looks into the brown paper packaging.

Confusion etched on his face. Yet Levi can tell by his expression that he's trying to mask his excitement.

"Where did you get these... I thought the grocery store near here had a stalled production on these months ago..."

"They did."

"Is that why you were taking so long? I thought you just had difficulty picking which tea to buy?! ... Potatoes and rice... I told you to get them... Did you get them!?"

"Just shut up an eat one."

The brunet pouted, "Is that any way to talk to the lovable Mr. Ackerman?"

Levi stares blankly at him. Eren rolls his eyes before pressing soft lips to his husband's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Eren"

"Happy Birthday, Honey. "

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 12, but it's technically still Christmas, right?
> 
> I haven't written in forever but I really wanted to partake in celebrating Levi's birthday!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
